Family Feud
by Once Upon Anothers Story
Summary: Harry tries to gap the bridge between his best friend and his boyfriend by finding the reason behind the long-standing family feud.


"Alright I've had enough. Ron, Draco sit down and listen to what have to say. Ron you're my best friend have been for years and you always will be, but Draco is in my life now and I need you to accept that. Draco I love you very much but Ron is not only my friend but my family so your going to have to deal with it." both Ron and Draco were ready to protest but Harry topped them. "I don't want to hear it. Look you guys have been driving me crazy. So crazy in fact that I've been doing research to see where the feud has started. I know in recent years there have been other reasons for the animosity but when you hear what I've got here you may see things different."

(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)

 _This story begins_ _in the year 1420. There was a small community that consisted of_ _Six_ _of the oldest and most influential families of the time. Those families were_ _Abbott_ _,_ _Black_ _,_ _Longbottom_ _,_ _Malfoy,_ _Slughorn and_ _Weasley. They were all great friends and helped each other. Other would come from far and wide to get help and advise from these families._ _They live like that for year. Then the autumn of 1420 something happened. There was news that a great evil was heading there way. The oldest son in each family packed a bag and together they went to_ _explore this new threat. They waled for five days when they came upon not a threat but a new community of wizards._ _They were names they recognized but had not yet met. Four of the men returned to inform them that another village just like there's was forming. The two that stayed behind was were Malfoy and Weasley._

 _T_ _hey made friends with the families there. They both made many friends but one particular friend was special to both men. That was the only daughter to the Potter family._ _She was special to the Potter family because she was the only girl born in to the family in 100 years. Both men fell in love with her quickly. She had tried not to choose between them but when they made her choose she choice neither. Her father arranged for her to marry another. Malfoy and Weasley blamed each other for the lose of the woman they loved. The Malfoy's then slowly moved their family out of their community and formed a new one._ _From that day forward no Malfoy or Weasley were ever friends again._

(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)

"So, you see it was so long ago you guys can move past it now." Harry smiled as he sat down looking at his best friend and his boyfriend.

"You're full of shit." Ron said with a shake of his head.

"Did you think we'd believe you?" Draco asked folding his arms.

"I did my research." Harry defended himself.

"Liar" They both yelled at him.

"That's not what happened." Ron told him.

"Yeah, you really think we don't know what happened."

"Then what really happened."

"It's never to be talked about." The said in together. Ron and Draco looked at each other then shuddered.

"Are you serious?" Harry was annoyed.

"It's a family secret,"

"We take it to the grave,"

"Never to bespoken of,"

"Outside of family."

"Oh so now I'm not family, great."

"Trust me love you don't want to know."

"Yeah mate, I wish I didn't know sometimes."

"What ever, just stop putting me in between your arguments. You can kiss and make up on your own" Harry walked away leaving them in the room alone.

(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)

 _What really happened.  
While the story was mostly true the one part no one spoke of was this;_

 _Malfoy and Weasley were sitting in the clearing Miss Potter had asked them to meet her in. They both had agreed that they would accept what ever decision She made. They were the best of friends and would not let a girl come between them. She skipped in to the clearing and sat on the blanket they had laid out for her._ _They spoke of the day and there plans._

" _Have you mad your choice yet?" Malfoy asked Miss Potter._

" _Alas, I have not. I find it hard to chose between the two."_

" _What can we do to help you along? We have but a_ _se'nnight_ _left before we must return." Weasley said with a smile._

" _Hmm, it is hard for me to choose, but I suppose the best kisser could have my hand." she smiled._

" _Well how do you purpose we show you?" Malfoy asked._

" _Well, I can not kiss you myself. What would they think of me. Perhaps if you were to… no never mind."_

" _What is it? We will do what ever you please."_

" _Yes, Weasley is right. We will do what ever it takes to min your hand."_

" _Are you sure?"_ _both men nodded. "Perhaps, that is if you are sure, you could show me how well you kiss by kissing each other." Both men were shocked. It was not uncommon in the magical community to have two men marry to align families together but that didn't in happen in families with only one male heir, which they both were. They looked at each other and nodded. They were about to give each other a small chaste kiss when miss Potter stopped them. "It should be a true kiss. I would like to see how you really kiss." So they did. They kissed, with open mouths the way the French do it. After a moment they pulled apart. She smiled at them._

" _So, who do you choose?" Weasley asked._

" _I can not choose. You both looked to pleased to be kissing each other. I guess I shall let my father choose for me." She walked away and left both men standing._

" _Well, fuck."_

" _My thoughts exactly."_

" _This is going to get weird isn't it."_

" _Yep."_

" _Fine, if any one asked we beat each other up_ _and are no longer friends."_

" _One of us going to have to move."_

" _I think my parents want to explore so I'll stay here while they travel."_

" _Okay,"_

" _So,"_

" _So,"_

" _Bye Weasley."_

" _Bye Malfoy."_

(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)

"Malfoy's won"

"What?"

"We won. I have Potter."

"He's my best friend."

"I'm going to marry him. I win."

"What ever."

"Jealous?"

"Of you and Harry? No, not at all."

"Good, I still win."

"Oh shove it."


End file.
